Perfectly stained roses
by Kaze Yurei
Summary: Things take a turn away from the Hokage's happy ending. Things that were never talked about come to the surface... what can fuuko find out what's going on? Tofu and RecYan eek summaries... not good at that..
1. The stained white roses

Heya. I kinda noticed the FoR section is being slow in updates and I really have been meaning to write in it.  
  
Not sure if anyone remembers me but I stopped writing when I moved to the other side of the Country. I didn't really like how this one was going and I knew it would get flamed a bit but that was ok...  
  
I'm editing this one and continuing it till the end.  
  
Secret thoughts and desires of Yanagi, Mikagami, Fuuko and Recca start to come out and it causes rifts between them.  
  
Ok, since stupid italics won't work anything in between the ***and *** is a flash back, I hope you understand and could someone tell me how to make the italics work in this thing??? Heh heh  
  
Oh yes the usual Disclaimer"  
  
I wish I owned Flame of_ I mean I do not own Flame of Recca or the characters! Gosh, I wish I could own Mi-chan or/and Fuuko though J  
  
Note* Kinda important, all the flash backs are from the ANIME so if you know the anime well you probably recognize it, but if not, ah! Sorry.  
  
****  
  
***Fuuko-san? Who's that?*  
  
*Kirisawa Fuuko, we've fought for ten years... she's my natural enemy...***  
  
Yanagi smiled a little as she sat on the park bench as recalled that particular memory. School had finished on this Friday afternoon and she sat at her usual spot. The spot she usually waited for met her friends  
  
Things had really changed since the first time she had met the Purple haired wind wielder.  
  
***We've been doing this for ten years... I've beat everyone that we know, but I  
  
haven't beat you, not once...*  
  
*It's shames me! And then she comes along and!***  
  
Yanagi could not help but laugh to herself. She did not know why she had suddenly started to think about old thoughts.  
  
Because she and Fuuko were pretty much best of friends now. They may be on completely opposite sides when it came to being a female, but because of the way their friendship had developed they had become close...  
  
She squinted a little, oh there they are. They seemed to be bickering over some silly thing again.  
  
Fuuko had long forgotten about fighting Recca over their childhood rivalry. But they still seemed to give each other a lot of immature teasing. Yanagi had watched them tease each other to death and make each other laugh till they cried.  
  
"Recca-kun... Fuuko..." she smiled.  
  
"Yanagi-san..."  
  
Yanagi turned to see where the voice was coming from. She could not help but feel a rush of elation in her. She knew that voice anywhere. She felt her face blush a little as she faced the person who had approached her.  
  
She smiled a little as she got up and dusted herself off a little. She noticed the bunch of flowers that were being held out to her. They were white, perfect and beautiful.  
  
But when she looked closer she could see they were actually a pale white. The whiteness had a pale cream color that stained their perfect white. She suddenly felt a slight guilt...  
  
"Oh, thank you Mikagami-sempai..." she said sweetly and accepted the flowers.  
  
The blue haired beautiful boy allowed a small smile to grace his face for her.  
  
***I will say I have saved my heart for someone...***  
  
She remembered what he had said when they had first met. When he spoke vaguely of his feelings for his sister.  
  
Yanagi could not help but feel good that she was the only one who could make Mikagami really smile.  
  
How many women had tried to do so she wondered. More than her hands could count perhaps...  
  
Sure she knew she reminded him of his lost sister and she presented a second chance to make things right. But she could still make him smile.  
  
But there was still that... the only reason he smiled at her was because she was his sister reincarnated....  
  
.... Why... did that bother her?  
  
"Shall we get going?" he said referring to their arranged outing. She nodded and followed him.  
  
She did not turn to the sound of two lively comrades who weren't to far away in the opposite direction.  
  
Because of the one with him the ninja did not notice the absence of his princess...  
  
And nor did his best friend...  
  
***Oh, you're awake..."  
  
"Hanabishi-kun, are you alright?... Where is that lady?"  
  
Don't worry I made her go away... Hime..."  
  
"Hime?"  
  
"That's right. You're my Hime. I'm your ninja."  
  
"That sounds kinda' weird..."  
  
"That doesn't matter... a ninja most protect his princess...***  
  
***  
  
That's the first chapter. Kinda confusing now right? I seem to always start on a confusing note.  
  
What going on here? Recca did not notice his Princess in a distance? Yanagi going on an outing with Mikagami? And what role does Fuuko play? And where is Domon? Is he moping after Fuuko still? Ah! Find the answers to all these silly questions in the next chapters! J  
  
For all those kinda freaked I'll probably follow the usual accepted couples.... EVENTUALY :P  
  
Thank you for reading, if you have the time I would REALLY appreciate a review! J Ideas for further chapters would be truly truly appreciated and I will send you a kiss over the net! But if you're a girl, sorry! Only a friendly girl kiss! :P heh heh.  
  
Thank you again! 


	2. When white roses lie, they change color

Perfectly stained roses.  
  
chapter two.  
  
Editted like the rest of them ï I hope it's not too controversial for you ï thanks for reading.  
  
Once again since stupid Italics doesn't work and right now I'm not on Microsoft word when there is a *** to *** it is a Flash back or memory...  
  
______  
  
"Dammit!" The purple haired wind wielder yelled out loud.  
  
"I'm telling ya, you can't get me with those!" The insufferable brat would tease.  
  
Fuuko reeled back her arm ready to release another wave of her darts towards the forever annoying Recca. The time after school had gone by while the two were fighting and the sun had begun to set. The orange glow covered the park's pathways signaling for most people that it was time to go home.  
  
But two figures ignored it's warning and continued on not caring that night was coming. They seemed too intrigued by each other's existence.  
  
Suddenly she stopped as she heard a few small voices not too far away from them. She turned around slowly. Recca seeing her hesitation stopped as well, he also noticed the two voices.  
  
"Ouch! That's not fair! You cheated!" screeched a young voice. That sounded like a girl. Recca and Fuuko headed in the directions of the voices instinctively.  
  
It led them to a playground where two children a boy and a girl. The boy was swinging tauntingly upside down on the monkey bars. The girl obviously had been face flat in the sand not too long ago.  
  
"Hey! It's all fair! You're just weaker than I am!" he teased. At that point he fell off the monkey bars when she threw her shoe at him.  
  
Fuuko and Recca laughed as they watched them launch an attack on each other. Fuuko stretched her arms out refreshing herself.  
  
"Ahhhh. that brings back memories." She smirked at Recca. He nodded.  
  
"I feel sorry for that kid, he's going to have hell the rest of his life." He noted. Fuuko smacked him over the head.  
  
"Hey! You deserve it!" she threw back. Recca suddenly noticed they were a little way from where they were supposed to be.  
  
"Ah! We for got about Hime!" he suddenly went into panic mode. Fuuko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Recca it's a park, it's not like anything could happen to her, people pass around here all the time. Plus it's starting to get dark, I'm sure she probably went home already." Fuuko reasoned.  
  
Recca did not seem satisfied with that answer. He could not help but look around. That was the girl he had risked his life to protect, many times. It was a great thing to have someone to protect, but it really did cause him a lot of trouble.  
  
But sometimes it was great to hang around someone he did not have to really worry about all the time. Oh well it did not matter anyway, the Urabotosatsujin was over. Kurei disappeared and the Mori Kouran organization in disarray, it would be a long time before someone would mess with the tournament winners. That would just be asking for trouble.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Hey, look I'll give her a call tonight and ask her where she had been ok?" Fuuko offered. Recca sighed a little.  
  
"Agh! I promised mom I wouldn't be home so late today, I was supposed to help her move some things!" Recca groaned. Fuuko could not help but let her brow twitch.  
  
"It's still weird that her and your dad are hitting it off so well." She shuddered. Recca gave her a sour face.  
  
"Don't even start! Anyway I have to go! Later!" he ran off. She barely watched him go; she turned around to start off in the other direction when she heard the kids stop fighting when the girl had really hurt herself.  
  
"WAaaahhhh!" The girl cried a little. The boy ran to her side apologizing profusely.  
  
"Ah! Sshh! Ssh! You can't tell your mom I hurt you like this! She'll kill me!" he begged. She sniffled.  
  
"Agh! You hit me for real that time!" she bellowed.  
  
"Well yeah you were getting better I didn't have a choice!" he reasoned. She just pouted as if not sure whether to hit him or take that as a compliment.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I guess you're still a girl after all."  
  
She poked her tongue at him defiantly.  
  
"Here I'll help you home ok?" he offered. Fuuko noticed the suddenly redness on the girl's face.  
  
Oh how cute.  
  
"Th-thanks."  
  
Fuuko just smiled.  
  
For a moment I thought they were the same as Recca and I were back then, but Recca was never that sweet, not even back then.  
  
Except when.  
  
*** "Heh heh, I win again!"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Fuuko, let me tell you something, if you beat me just once, I'll be happy to make you my princess and be your ninja."  
  
****  
  
Fuuko laughed a little.  
  
He would have been happy? I think not.  
  
She smiled and headed off home. Behind her she did not hear the children talking.  
  
"You know, you are a really good fighter for a girl, maybe you and me could team up, instead of fighting all the time, the bullies at school would not stand a chance." The boy suggested as he helped her home.  
  
". you. think so?"  
  
"Yeah! We'd make a great team! We could protect each other instead of fighting each other? Whaddah ya say?!" he suggested with a grin. The girl paused a little.  
  
"I."  
  
____  
  
Fuuko walked into her home. The sunset had almost completely set as she greeted the occupants of the house.  
  
"Fuuko! Hello!" Ganko had food on her face.  
  
"Ganko? What's that mess on your face?"  
  
"I, um, well mom and I were making dinner, I think we got a little overboard."  
  
Fuuko walked into the kitchen were Kondo was having a fit and Mrs. Kirisawa was happily cooking up a storm of a new western style recipe she had never tried.  
  
"Oh! Hello Fuuko, Ganko and I were just trying this new recipe out. It's great." She chirped. Fuuko could not help but smile. Her mother was so happy now a days with Ganko now in the family. Since dad left and her older brother going to the USA for studies this year her mother had been in her shell for a while. But somehow Ganko gave back her mother what Fuuko did not have time to give. Ganko spent a lot of time with her mother. It made Fuuko really happy. Between, high school, friends, fighting and what ever time was left for her to do well in her studies, she did not have enough time to spend with her own mother who was obviously lonely sometimes.  
  
Fuuko sighed.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun mom." Fuuko said a little out of context suddenly, her mother looked at her strangely for a moment. She then grinned.  
  
"Of course dear, by the way did you have another fight with Recca, your clothing is a little ruffled." She always knew when Fuuko had another fight with Recca. Fuuko shrugged.  
  
"Not really." She answered. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Oh good! I guess you're finally getting out of that tomboy stage." She said gleefully.  
  
"Uh." Fuuko knew her mother did not like that her daughter found often with a boy, no mother would, but she did not want to hurt her mother.  
  
"We haven't fought for a while."  
  
Ganko looked at Fuuko strangely, what????? But she did not say anything.  
  
"I have to do some homework! Tell me when dinner's ready I can't wait to try it." She said and she ran upstairs to her room.  
  
_____  
  
Fuuko lay in bed for a little while. She had not thought too much about things till now, seeing those two kids made her think about herself for a while. She had tried to get her mind off by doing a little homework, but that had not helped, she couldn't concentrate.  
  
She had never had a boyfriend in her entire life and Ishijima Domon did not count. As much as she cared about the big oaf, she just could not see herself with him. She did pity him though, but she was sure that he would find his happiness with some other woman someday.  
  
So where did that leave her? Fuuko, as manly as she could be sometimes, did have her interests as well. No matter how strong she could make herself look like, she was still a woman. She sighed heavily as she rummaged for something underneath her pillow half heartedly. She took it out and stared at it for a little will.  
  
It was a photo... it was pretty new, easily recognized by the fact that there were no wrinkles in the photo despite the fact that it's home was under Fuuko's pillow.  
  
She touched the photo carefully.  
  
She was still a woman. and still had feelings that had to be satisfied.  
  
She stretched out a little. What was she thinking, it was not possible.  
  
He... was not possible...  
  
In this world, there are certain people that all women, no matter who they are, would find very attractive and desirable.  
  
But most the time those people would not know that person very well and the appeal would be just a look of desire or attraction. But imagine if some of those people got close to this person. How strong would the attraction be then?  
  
Fuuko was one who was struggling with this. She knew she should not be attracted to this person. It was ludicrous.  
  
They were very different people  
  
But she was like everyone else in school, attracted to him.  
  
Every girl in school knew who he was, and most, would have something to say about him. Even if it was, 'Oh I think he's just a snob' would add, 'but he's drop dead gorgeous and if he asked me out I don't think I'd say no.'  
  
Everyone wanted him in their own way.  
  
Fuuko was no exception. When her friends had first brought up his name she immediately knew who they meant.  
  
*******  
  
"Mikagami Tokiya" she had said with her arms crossed and smile across her face. At the time no one had asked how or why the Tomboy knew about a guy that was not in their grade or had anything to do with them.  
  
"He's one year above us, he's the smartest person in this schools history, he's kinda famous."  
  
*******  
  
She remembered she could not help but wonder if they would ever be involved with the famous bishounen. He had never been more than an interest or a topic to talk about among with other people.  
  
She knew who he was and how attractive he was, but she had never any intention of thinking about him like she was now.  
  
But now that she knew him... there did not seem any turning back.  
  
She was stuck... very stuck. She didn't know if she would even say yes even if he did ask her out... but that wasn't the point. She was having an unhealthy attraction to him... and it wasn't going away no matter how much she willed it...  
  
"Mi-chan. I wonder. I wonder if he ever thinks about me."  
  
"Fuuko! Phone! It's Recca!" a voice called from down stairs. Fuuko got up immediately as she realized she was meant to call Yanagi when she had got home. Ah! Recca was going to kill her!  
  
She ran down stairs quickly and took the phone of her mother.  
  
"Recca?"  
  
"Have you called my Hime' yet?!" he asked immediately. Fuuko groaned loudly.  
  
"Geez! At least let me relax when I get home! What's with you recently Recca? You've been all HIME HIME HIME for the last few days, is something wrong?"  
  
Recca was silent on the other end only for a moment, but Fuuko knew him well, this meant something was bothering him.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just wondering if you had called her." He said. Fuuko paused to think for a bit.  
  
"What's the matter Recca? You and your princess having issues?" She could not help but tease, but the fact that he did not retort back made her regret what she had said.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were serious! Look I'm sure she is fine, I'll call her as soon as I get the chance, I know her parents get weird if you call the house." Fuuko offered.  
  
"Thank Fuuko, hey by the way are you doing that math homework for tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"You are NOT copying mine!" she then put the phone down. If it was anyone else they would have taken the fact that she had put the phone down who ever she was talking to as rude, but it was Recca and not anyone else, they did that to each other all the time with no qualms. She sighed heavily as she began to dial Yanagi's number.  
  
"Stupid Recca, I bet he's just over exaggerating."  
  
She waited for someone to answer the phone. She got a little impatient and realized no one was home. Odd. Maybe she went out with her parents. Fuuko looked around a little to see if she could find Yanagi's cell phone number. Success.  
  
She dialed her number and waited. No answer for a while. she was about to put down the phone when she suddenly heard an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Fuuko sighed with relief for a moment there.  
  
"Hey Yanagi, where have you been I've been trying to call you." Fuuko said cheerily. She dismissed the fact that Yanagi had taken ages to answer her cell phone.  
  
There was a slight pause before she answered.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm actually at the movies at the moment; I had to walk out for a moment to answer the phone." Yanagi explained. Fuuko could not help but notice her tone with a little strange, perhaps it was the phone. But she put that thought away for a moment.  
  
"Oh my bad, Recca was just worried about you and all and get me to call you. You there with your parents? No one is answering at home." She continued on. She then barely heard a voice in the back ground.  
  
"What's the matter Yanagi~~~~" she couldn't make out a lot of what the person was saying but some how the voice felt familiar but it was too quiet to tell. "You're missing out on the mov~~~~"  
  
"Oh, who's that Yanagi?"  
  
"It's my dad, I have to go now ok? I'll see you at school tomorrow." Yanagi had said a little hurriedly.  
  
Click.  
  
The phone went dead. Fuuko paused heavily, she tried to make sense of what had happened but all in all it seemed fine. Yanagi went to the movies with her parents and she was missing out on the movie so she could not talk long. Right?  
  
Fuuko put the phone down.  
  
So... why was she getting this funny feeling in her stomach that something was not right.  
  
"Fuuko! Dinner's ready!" Ganko called. Kondo bounced into the room and tried to drag her to eat.  
  
Fuuko forgot pretty much everything and headed over to where her family was. She sighed a little.  
  
What am I worrying about, I'm sure Yanagi's fine, and Recca's just paranoid. There isn't anything to worry about anymore. Not for now anyway.  
  
_____  
  
"That was Fuuko." She answered as she put her phone away. The guilt could be heard in her voice easily, Sakoshita Yanagi was not a good liar.  
  
The blue haired bishounen stood behind her silent for a moment. The two were only here on a friend's basis as she had said to him. But yet, she felt so guilty. She did not know why.  
  
She knew she could not tell Fuuko that she was here on a friend's basis with Mikagami Tokiya. Fuuko would have a fit and tell Recca.  
  
Wait a moment, if it was nothing, then she had nothing to feel guilty about right? So why did she tell Fuuko a lie that she was here with her parents? Yanagi knew the answer to why, but she did not want to acknowledge that fact. She was with Hanabishi Recca, and she cared for him deeply.  
  
But here she was with the other side. She was here with Mikagami Tokiya. Was she cheating on him?  
  
She remembered the reason she had accepted spending time with Mikagami in the first place. He was depressed... and she was the only one who could make him REALLY smile.... But now she felt it had gotten too deep and her being here was being untruthful to Recca...  
  
... she loved Recca... so what was she doing here... why couldn't she leave?  
  
"If you don't want to be here.."  
  
"N-no that's not it." She found herself saying. Yanagi wanted to leave, but when she looked at him and when he smiled at her. she found that she could not leave.  
  
He was one of those guys. one of those guys that you could not just walk away from, even if you wanted to. And she really wanted to...  
  
She opened her mouth to speak the words she should not have said, betraying her feelings for Recca by living a lie with this man.  
  
"Let's go back in."  
  
******************************************  
  
Though I love ToFuus and I'll LOVE THEM forever I just think this place needs a little controversy to get going again! So wait and see what happens! Getting what you want so quickly isn't that fun... : )  
  
Please read and review! I know all the Tofuu people are going to KILL me, but I'm having fun 


	3. The color of truth is on which rose?

The third chapter.  
  
once again this is edited : ) thank you for reading this far Disclaimer:I Don't own nuffin and nothing at all! I'm not a big fan of OOCs so I don't own any characters at all! So WAAAHHHHHH.  
  
Ahem, *composes herself* Pease Love and war! Oops.  
  
__________  
  
Fuuko raced as fast as she could towards school past the rest of the dreary high school students who looked like the wished they had a day off or it was the weekend already.  
  
No this sunny morning Fuuko Kirisawa was not late; (for a change) she just really wanted to find her friends.  
  
She had come up with a best idea last night. The group had not really spent much time together all at once. They had risked life and death together before and were inseparable, but now they all sort of went of with other people every now and then, and hardly together all at once.  
  
That, and Mi-chan often found an excuse not to come, Yanagi had 'family' affairs and was spending a little less time with them. Koganai who lived with Recca was in Junior high so he spent most of his time with his own friends. Domon, even Domon seemed to be busy helping his mother with the flower store so much that the regular group had been left to simple Fuuko and Recca.  
  
Fuuko had her own female friends at school also, but she shared most of her classes with Recca anyway and lunch times were spent mostly with the usual trio.  
  
Fuuko sighed, but today was Friday and no one had expressed any plans for the night, perhaps they could all go to the arcade, or on Saturday go to the Theme park for some fun. She was sure if she could get Yanagi to coax Mi-chan into coming then he would agree.  
  
Recca would definitely come, Domon too, Koganai and Ganko would say yes for sure, Yanagi would come if Recca asked her too possibly, and if Yanagi asked Mi-chan there was nothing that could stop them.  
  
Plus Recca needed to relax, he needed to know that his Hime and him were just fine!  
  
"heh heh. This is my best idea yet!" she declared out loud.  
  
"An Idea?" asked a sarcastic voice. Fuuko stopped dead in her foot steps as she recognized the voice behind her. She immediately felt her heart stop. She immediately composed herself not allowing him to see her surpise. She spun around with her hands on her hips and pointed her finger at him.  
  
"Mi-chan!? Don't you know that it's rude to come up behind some one!?" she said exasperated.  
  
"You were the one who walked in front of me Monkey." He said with that arrogant tone as usual. He then ran his hand through some of his hair that had gone a little astray.  
  
Fuuko paused for just a moment. She then berated herself in her head. She refused to acknowledge that she was very attracted to this man, and especially right in front of him. She had to remain the same old cheery tomboy Fuuko.  
  
Especially in front of him.  
  
"Yeah well, I had this idea, that all of the Hokage could go out tonight or tomorrow. You know as the old Hokage group you know?" she found herself blabbering a little and mentally slapping herself.  
  
"I believe I have prior engagements." He answered and walked passed the one he called monkey with out another thought, he did not even know why he spoke to her at the time. She just happened to be in his way.  
  
He did respect her fighting ability, but when the Hokage unofficially disbanded after the tournament he was the first to stop paying any attention to the group.  
  
But Fuuko was the one who seemed to still talk to him when ever they passed each other. Oh besides Yanagi of course... but that was different.  
  
Fuuko fumed. That arrogant jerk, she huffed, she was going to have to resort to other means to get him to come. She put her hands on her hips and shouted out to him to make sure everyone could hear.  
  
"Yanagi will be there! I'm sure she would want you to come!" Fuuko announced out loud. Everyone suddenly looked their way.  
  
Mikagami paused a little slightly embarrassed. He still did not turn to her however.  
  
"We'll talk later." He said a bit over serious that made Fuuko wonder what she had said that would make him lose his cool like that and go so serious.  
  
"ah! Mi-chan! Wait a second!" she called about but he lost himself in the morning school crowd. Fuuko's brow creased a little not knowing why he was so annoyed.  
  
"Oi! Fuuko!" called a voice. Fuuko turned around immediately as she saw Recca not too far behind her with Domon as well who was chasing Recca for some unknown reason.  
  
"Ah! Guys I have the best idea!" she said excitedly. But as she said that, she noticed that one member of their group was missing. again.  
  
"Yanagi? Where is she?" asked Fuuko.  
  
______  
  
Recca scribbled mindless nothingness on his school book.  
  
The teacher was speaking, but nothing was getting absorbed, he just could not concentrate. He had not seen his Hime' in about two days, and when he did she was busy doing something for school or some family thing. Was he bothering her? He did not know what to do.  
  
Well at least today was Friday and they usually hung out after school on a Friday, and Fuuko had that idea to go to the amusement park tomorrow. He could not help but laugh on the inside. The last time they went there they destroyed the house of Mirrors.  
  
Stupid Mikagami, it was all his fault anyway, stealing his Hime' away from him that day.  
  
He looked over to the table next to him only to be flicked by it's occupant.  
  
"Stop copying my work," she hissed. Fuuko did not have a problem with school work, but Recca seemed to always drift off that he ended up always having to copy hers.  
  
"But I have not been listening!" he hissed back.  
  
"Well that's not my fault!" she returned. They both got two chalk pieces flicked at them.  
  
"When you two are ready to listen." the teacher said slightly annoyed but not surprised.  
  
Recca slumped in his chair. Agh, what was wrong with his Hime? And why was she avoiding him??  
  
Perhaps he would find out after school. _____  
  
Fuuko frowned annoyed, thank Recca for getting me in trouble again, I'll probably get detention AGAIN for this afternoon! It's a Friday for heaven's sake.  
  
But she could not completely be annoyed with him, she knew exactly what was going on in Recca's mind right now and it would be HIME HIME HIME HIME.  
  
She looked down at her notes for a while and realized she too could not concentrate, she hoped the teacher would not pick on her for a question because she simply was not listening.  
  
Why was Mi-chan so agitated when she had said something about Yanagi? Was something wrong? Why had Yanagi been avoiding them? New friends perhaps?  
  
Yanagi.  
  
Mi-chan.  
  
Yanagi.  
  
Mi-chan.  
  
...Ah.......  
  
Fuuko's deductive mind tried to find a solution to her problem.  
  
Yanagi. Mi-chan.  
  
Her brow creased ever further.  
  
She almost broke her pencil in the dismay of her conclusion.  
  
No WAY!  
  
Yanagi AND Mi-chan.  
  
****  
  
"What's the matter Yanagi~~~~"  
  
"You're missing out on the mov~~~~"  
  
"Oh, who's that Yanagi?"  
  
"It's my dad, I have to go now ok? I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
****  
  
Fuuko recalled the voices back on the phone.  
  
Fuuko was not stupid. Anyone who saw her fight Gashakura and Mikoto would know that for sure. She specialized in figuring people out and how to use it against them. This skill was not lost upon her even on normal people.  
  
Mi-chan as smart and arrogant as he was had showed her that he was agitated when Yanagi was mentioned.  
  
Yanagi seemed to be avoiding them and that voice, that voice was way too. uh.... sexy sounding to be her dad, and it sounded, when thought about, a lot like Mi-chan.  
  
Fuuko's face paled.  
  
She prayed that she was wrong, it was all going out on a limb believing this. There was no way Yanagi would get involved with Mi-chan right??  
  
Fuuko massaged her head from thinking too much because she came to one realization.  
  
This was Mikagami Tokiya we were talking about here, the guy every girl, including herself would at some time admit was definitely drool worthy, everything from his voice, to his beautiful hair to his calm demeanor would make any girl stare or want.  
  
And Yanagi was no exception. Occasionally the two would talk of Mikagami like all girl's did sometimes. Even if Fuuko always made it out as a joke.  
  
Fuuko looked slowly at Recca. She was worried, she knew this sounded really far fetched, but if she was right.  
  
....... Recca.  
  
Fuuko had a new reason for this amusement park think tomorrow, and she would make sure both Yanagi and Mi-chan were there.  
  
She did not want to bring the issue up to Recca with out anything to back her up, she could be completely wrong which she most probably was. But still she wanted to make sure first.  
  
She smirked.  
  
This would be a little bit fun, something different for a change.  
  
Time for Fuuko Investigations!  
  
........ but did she really... want to know the truth?  
  
_____________  
  
"aahhhh.." Recca sighed heavily as he sat bored during detention after school.  
  
That stupid Fuuko, she's meant to be here with me in detention too. Yeah so what if she's got the best math score in class and that she said she had to finish her beloved Math homework for him before the day was out.  
  
SMART ARSE.  
  
"Alright! Everyone out! I don't wanna see your sorry hides next Friday!" The teacher who got Friday detention was always a hard case.  
  
Recca groaned heavily as he lifted himself off the chair. He put his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of school, he saw a figure in the distance waving at him. He smiled, his enthusiasm had returned.  
  
Ofcourse she'd wait for him. Friday was their day together. They used to go out and do things together, go to the movies, go visit the abandoned warehouse and play with fire works or spend time with their friends. But that had not been happening recently, what was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? He had lost all this enthusiasm, but now that she was here he_  
  
"Recca! Hurry up! Let's go to the arcade!"  
  
Recca's enthusiasm dropped a notch.  
  
"Fuuko. what are you doing here?" he asked a little surprised. Fuuko looked at him blankly.  
  
"Eh? I always wait for you after Friday detention, it's Friday! We used to always go out on Friday, where's Domon? Let's go get Yanagi I heard the new arcade shop opened near the cinemas this week, let's go!" Fuuko said enthusiastically and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along.  
  
"Hime? Where is she?" he asked.  
  
Fuuko paused heavily, he was right, usually she would wait after Friday detention with her or for the both of them.  
  
"Recca." Fuuko did not know what to say as she saw Recca's usually happy attitude go sour when he saw her instead of Yanagi.  
  
She thought about what she had thought about today and perhaps she should tell him. Yanagi was not here and Mi-chan's out burst about Yanagi. and the movies.  
  
Should she put Recca out of his misery?  
  
"Recca-kun!" called a voice. The two turned around immediately towards the sound of her voice.  
  
The Hazel haired princess hurried down the path towards them. Recca immediately smiled.  
  
"Hime!" he waved.  
  
Fuuko beamed a smile, Recca was happy now so there was no need for her to worry and Yanagi was here as planned.  
  
Her smile suddenly dropped as another figure followed behind Yanagi to meet them. What was he doing here, with her?  
  
"......Mi-chan."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Controversy! I love that word!  
  
Anyway, for everyone's information this is not going to END up a yanagi-mi- chan thing, though there may be a little in the story... not sure as yet... I still love fuuko... not that I swing that way or anything.. @_@ hah hah  
  
laterz dudes 


	4. She wants the rose of happiness

Chapter four:  
  
Damn this is hard to write about but I shall press on! I really want to write this one!  
  
I love Fuuko heaps but I get a bit bored with how quiet the FOR section is recently, so I'll just keep writing! Heh heh  
  
Anyways here tis:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fuuko rocks Fuuko rocks and Mi-chan is so cool.. Oops, a disclaimer, I mean, I don't own NUFFIN and that pisses me off! :P hahahah  
  
_______________  
  
"EYAAAGGGHHHH" Domon screamed in terror as they dropped about 50 meters down. The girl's squealed and the other's watched patiently from the bottom.  
  
Fuuko jumped off the ride happily, Yanagi followed her with a big grin. Domon crawled of the ride looking mortified.  
  
Fuuko poked him.  
  
"Oi, you were just as afraid last time. you should be used to it by now." She said. He groaned. He only went on because his Fuuko-darling went on, and that Recca teased him that he was afraid. Yanagi just giggled a little, it was funny seeing the big strong man afraid of amusement park rides.  
  
Ganko held onto Fuuko's arm.  
  
"Here have some fairy floss!"  
  
Everyone seemed to be in such a good mood today she looked at Recca and Yanagi, they seemed so happy together. Kondo, Ganko and Domon were teasing each other again, Koganai was trying to explain to some kid that Kondo was the only toy of his kind and that he could not buy that in Japan, and she was happy knowing that everyone was having fun.  
  
But there was on person missing.  
  
Number two of the Hokage.  
  
She remembered the thing Neon had said about Mikagami being number one or two on the team, she could not help but wonder if she could take Mikagami on. Oh well they had never found out, her Fuujin was running out of power with only one crystal left.  
  
***someone explain that to me, I only saw four crystals on the fuujin in the anime and she uses four crystals on the fuujin and then at the end she says she's only got one left, but what crystal is that? The ONI NO TSUME or the KAZE crystal (which she does not have) or am I missing something??? Oh well I'm trying to keep it in context a little and in script and if she says she's only got one left then urm I'll buy it :P ***  
  
She was known for her speed also, so maybe they would have been a good match if they had fought. She had offered to fight him in the house of mirrors but Kagero had stopped them at the time.  
  
Sometimes with that arrogant attitude of him she really wanted to take him down, but right now she was more annoyed that he had not turned up.  
  
She looked at Yanagi..... and then Recca.  
  
Why was she so worried about if Mi-chan and Yanagi were a couple, she knew they probably were not, because of how Yanagi felt about Recca. Was it for her own sake she was really doing this?  
  
She knew her attraction to Mi-chan was fact in her own mind, but that was all it was, was it not?  
  
Fuuko frowned, all she knew was she did not want to see Recca get hurt over this, and she wanted to make sure Yanagi and Mi-chan were no a couple, who cared what the reasons were right??  
  
"Fuuko-nechan? You said he was coming soon." Said Koganai who was anxious to see Mikagami. Koganai had not seen the Ice man in a while and looked forward to seeing him like he was his own brother. Fuuko just put her hands on her hips. She had organized this event and he had agreed to come yesterday.  
  
Though she had remembered what Mi-chan had said.  
  
***  
  
"We'll talk later."  
  
***  
  
What was that about?  
  
"That stupid jerk, he said he'd come by now." Fuuko said with hands on her hips. Recca rolled his eyes.  
  
"I bet you he's not coming." He said. "Probably thinks he's above us still." He concluded. Everyone was a little surprised at his seriousness at that sentence. Fuuko could not help notice Yanagi as she crawled into a little silence.  
  
Fuuko looked at Recca who seemed more serious now. My gosh! Did Recca suspect something of Mi-chan?  
  
"Pardon me if I was in no hurry to arrive." Said a voice. Recca shot the speaker a dirty look. Perceptive Fuuko looked at the two worriedly. Recca then just put his hands on his hips.  
  
"We all got here early to enjoy the whole day, and you get here late." Recca said a little annoyed, there had always been a little rivalry and tension between the two, even when they had resolved their issues back in the tournament. They would always be opposites.  
  
"What are you talking about? I decided to spend time with you monkeys didn't I? You should be greatful." he returned sarcastically.  
  
"It was Fuuko's idea, and she worked hard to get us all here, you could at least come here on time."  
  
Fuuko paused heavily, that was an unusual comment.  
  
"Recca, it's alright, I am just glad everyone is here today." Said Fuuko, she gave him a look that told him to drop it. Recca just sighed a smiled, Fuuko was right at least he did come.  
  
"Bah, well, glad to see you're with us for a change." He said brotherly. Mikagami just smirked a little. His gave then moved over the group. It passed Yanagi for a moment and then stopped on Fuuko.  
  
She felt the blood rush to her face for a moment. Ah! No way! How embarrassing, I am NOT blushing, she wanted to shout.  
  
But no one commented on the color of her face, it probably was not noticeable. He walked over to her. She felt herself shrinking. But her to her surprise her walked right past her towards one of the rides. Everyone began to follow him, Koganai ran up to him and convinced him to go on a ride. Fuuko smiled as she looked everyone. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Fuuko put her hands on her hips with a smile but as she looked around she realized that she wasn't really THAT happy...... well not as happy as she thought she would be......  
  
Why was she still not really happy. Something was missing from this outing. She recalled the way Mi-chan had looked at her for a moment and the way she felt. Why did he have that effect on her?  
  
And what Recca had said about how he had stuck up for her. That had never really happened before. It was strange that he had done that now. Domon had not even played the whole Fuuko-darling game on her today, Yanagi was acting strangely, and Mi-chan.  
  
Things weren't the same anymore.  
  
Fuuko missed how natural things felt while they were all together before, during and a little after the tournament.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice calling her.  
  
"Fuuko! Come on! Let's go on the roller coaster!" waved her ever childish friend Recca. Fuuko rolled her eyes and smiled. that idiot.  
  
And next to him stood his princess. Fuuko could help but wonder what it would have been like to be the one who was standing next to Recca like that.  
  
*****************  
  
"Heh heh, I win again!"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Fuuko, let me tell you something, if you beat me just once, I'll be happy to make you my princess and be your ninja."  
  
******************  
  
.... Recca, it's too bad I never beat you.  
  
She started to hurry over to them.  
  
"Ok! Ok I'm coming!"  
  
_________  
  
Fuuko stretched out as they all started to walk home Ganko held on her hand and Kondo rested on Ganko's head.  
  
They arrived at the front of her house when they saw someone waiting there. Ganko looked a little surprised to see him, but happy none the less.  
  
"Mikagami! What are you doing here?" asked Ganko. He did not answer her question and just looked at Fuuko. Fuuko felt how serious his gaze was and felt a little small.  
  
What was he doing here? How did he even know where she lived?  
  
"Ganko, could you go inside for a moment."  
  
Ganko looked at the two of them and instantly smiled and she then ran inside dragging Kondo. Fuuko watched her walk in, she then gazed at Mikagami.  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
His stare fixed on her.  
  
She regained her composure and put her hands on her hips and tried to look casual but she stopped on realization that Mikagami saw straight through her.  
  
". what.... do you want..... Mi-chan." she said rather seriously though ending it with the nickname she had 'lovingly' given him. Only she called him that and he had become used to it after hearing it every now and then at school when she waved at him.  
  
He started to walk over to her stealthily.  
  
That serious gaze on his face.  
  
What was it about him, that intimidated her.  
  
I... I'm not afraid of you...... she had to remind herself. But suddenly that thought fell away as he approached her with such a serious look on his face...  
  
"Kirisawa. It's time to talk."  
  
_______________________________________________ 


	5. Yellow roses mean friendship

Chapter five.  
  
edited as well!  
  
This is going a little longer than I wanted it to go, but I don't wanna throw the characters around too fast. But I'm having fun doing this! Thank you for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't got enough money to buy Flame of Recca from them! :P  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
She leant on her arms as she sighed. It was obvious to other people that she had been thinking about something. Something that was serious to her had obviously had come to her mind.  
  
Fuuko sat in the café toying with her coffee.  
  
She had never had a taste for coffee, well till today.  
  
Mi-chan had introduced a good one to her today. Today? Actually it was night now, the sun had long set, and the one that had been with her had left not too long ago.  
  
Fuuko massaged her head as if she had been thinking too hard. She then clenched her teeth and hit the table with her fist.  
  
"Mi-chan.... you idiot."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
The weekend flew by and Fuuko did not talk to any of her friends the rest of the weekend before she knew it, it was time for school  
  
Fuuko walked to school that morning.  
  
Her usual walk to school was nowhere near as exciting as it usually was.  
  
She was not rushing to school, no happy smile and no waving at people she knew. She slumped all the way to school.  
  
A few people noticed the unhappy look on her face.  
  
Fuuko was almost at school when she heard voices call her.  
  
"Fuuko! Please tell me you did that math homework!"  
  
Fuuko did not even have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
She turned and felt a smile return to her face.  
  
"Recca!" she said with a smile. It suddenly dropped as she noticed someone following him.  
  
".... Yanagi....." she said a little out of character.  
  
"So did ya?" he was a little surprised when Fuuko started to turn around to go to class.  
  
"Sorry Recca! I'm in a hurry!" she ran off with out looking and them and went to class.  
  
"Eh?" He stood there puzzled.  
  
Fuuko refused to let him see the pained expression on her face.  
  
I'm so sorry.... Recca.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Oh maaaann.."  
  
Recca groaned again. He started cursing Domon in his mind for getting him in detention again on the first day of school. Then again, he should have done his math homework as well, that would have given him a few brownie points for the teacher he was with today.  
  
Math homework? Oh that's right, what was wrong with Fuuko she seemed a little out of character today. Where was she on Sunday? Her mother said she did not want to talk to anyone that day. What had happened?  
  
And why had Yanagi's phone been tied up a lot recently? A lot of the time her phone was busy, and when he asked she just said her parents were using the phone or something like that.  
  
Fuuko.  
  
Hime'.  
  
Something was going on. were they hiding something?  
  
Why was Fuuko acting so. different about Mikagami?  
  
Fuuko since he had known her, had never acted in such a way in front of any man. Recca looked annoyed that she would feel something for that ice man.  
  
He felt his anger rise at the thought.  
  
What? Why should he be angry, maybe it was good that his longest childhood friend was finally taking an interest in the opposite sex.  
  
But still, Fuuko was very close to him, and he could admit important to him, if Mikagami hurt her in anyway he would incinerate him.  
  
And If Mikagami made her cry. There would be no words to describe what he would do. To make Fuuko cry was unforgivable. Recca had never really seen her cry at all. She was not the type, even in sentimental moments she did not cry. His Hime would cry because that was the type of girl she was, but Fuuko had a strength about her.....  
  
He had always admired it..... even if he teased her about it..... he had never asked her to be like a girl, even though he teased her about being a tomboy a lot. Recca had always found it comforting to have a female friend that he could relate to.  
  
So if Mikagami was the one she liked and he hurt her, there would be no forgiveness.  
  
He looked out the window, he could not see if anyone was outside waiting for him, surely his hime would be there, they were meant to walk home together after all.  
  
_______________________  
  
Recca hurried out of the building to see if anyone was waiting for him.  
  
He slumped when he realized that there was no one. He put his bag over his shoulder. He sighed heavily, oh well there was always tomorrow. He had not been spending too much time with his Hime' recently, it was almost becoming normal.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" said a voice not too far behind him. He had not been paying attention that he did not recognize the voice for a moment.  
  
"Hi_" he stopped when he realized it was not her but he still smiled, but it was more of a welcoming a friend smile.  
  
"Fuuko, you had detention as well?" he assumed. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I managed not to get that today thank you very much." She said with her arms crossed. The two started to head home. Fuuko looked around half expecting Yanagi and/or Mi-chan to come over the horizon to see them or something like that, but it did not happen today.  
  
Their walk was unusually quiet. Recca could not help but feel that something was weighing on his friend's mind.  
  
They got to the point where they made it to the park which meant the two of them would have to part. Fuuko paused.  
  
"Hmm? What's the matter Fuu.Eh." Recca noticed the pained look on Fuuko's face it was only for a moment but it was there. She looked at the play ground, she was unusually sighy today.  
  
The sun's ray began to dim as sunset was about to start.  
  
"Do you mind. if we sit in the play ground for a while?" she asked. Recca surprised by her request said nothing but complied.  
  
She sat on one of the swings. Her attitude a little down and she had barely said anything insulting or funny to Recca the whole day, it was starting to freak Recca out.  
  
Something had to be wrong, but he did not know if acting like his normal self was the right thing to do.  
  
He leant on one of the posts that held the swings up as he waited her to get off the swing. She finally started to talk.  
  
"Yanagi.... how is she." she asked softly. Recca was about to answer when he realized how out of context the question was, and even more surprised that he did not know the answer to that because he and his hime had not spend much time together recently, not much alone time anyway.  
  
"Ahh.."  
  
"I thought so." She sat there for a moment. She then got up and walked over to him and faced him directly. Recca had never seen her look so serious right in his face before. She just stared at him in face for a while, but slowly that look began to soften. Her eyes started to gain a feminine softness that he had never noticed about her before.  
  
The sunset rays of light formed a soft glow about her emotion filled face.  
  
And for the first time in his life. looking and Fuuko had given him the idea that Fuuko was an attractive woman.  
  
He erased that thought as soon as it was born, the girl in front of him was Fuuko Kirisawa. his best friend and former rival.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
"Yanagi." she said suddenly, though it sounded like it was hard to say.  
  
"Huh? What about her Fuuko?"  
  
She kept the serious look on her face while she said this as if it was difficult to say.  
  
"Yanagi. she." Fuuko started to speak, but she stopped she saw the look on Recca's face. She thought about all the times he had fought for his princess. They way he felt about her must have been more than anything she knew. She just. she just could not.  
  
"Yanagi. she.. You. make a great couple." she finally said. Recca looked a little surprised.  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"You. you're so devoted to her, you're like. you're like her knight in shining armour."  
  
Fuuko kept on going, not exactly what she was going to say, but it would have to do. Fuuko then looked down as if hiding her face from him. She started to lean closer to him.  
  
"Fuuko. what. what's the matter?" he asked worried, he had never seen her this way. She looked at his face, he had never shown her so much worry before. Not to her face anyway. Not since her since her fight with Gashakura, but that was different.  
  
Please stop looking at me like that. she thought. Fuuko found herself leaning closer to Recca.  
  
"Recca.."  
  
Recca dropped his bag on the ground.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Kirisawa, this is Yanagi, would Fuuko happen to be there?" asked the voice on the phone. Mrs Kirisawa smiled.  
  
"Oh Yanagi-chan, I have not seen you for a while, how are things?"  
  
"They are fine thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry but Fuuko is not home yet, she might had detention or something."  
  
Yanagi was a little surprised that Fuuko's mum did not worry that her daughter might be in detention, then again. it was Fuuko, Recca and Domon they were talking about, the three constantly got in trouble. It was a wonder that Fuuko could still keep her grades up, unlike the other two.  
  
"Oh ok, thank you anyway."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
Yanagi sat at her study desk  
  
Yanagi was not stupid. Something was going on with Fuuko, she was purposely avoiding her.  
  
Did she know something?  
  
If so, what did she know? What did she assume or suspect?  
  
Strange. she had called Recca's number not long ago, and he was not available either. Then again, he did have detention. again. perhaps he was not home yet?  
  
She heard her phone ring. She looked at the Phone ID.  
  
".... Mikagami-sempai."  
  
She was about to pick up the phone but hesitated. She suddenly gazed upon a photo that was on her table.  
  
It was the whole Hokage after the UBS. She stared particularly at herself, Fuuko and Recca who were rather close together. She then noticed Fuuko's arm linked onto Mikagami-sempai's. She then smiled.  
  
"Fuuko. I'm not blind you know."  
  
She did not answer the phone.....  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"I just want the two of you to be happy."  
  
Recca was surprised by what she had said.  
  
Right now her head was leant on Recca's shoulder and her hands rested on Recca's chest. Recca was paralyzed with surprise.  
  
"....."  
  
"I know how much you must love her. Please take care of her."  
  
Recca did not know what to say as his longest childhood friend rest on his chest. To his own surprise he did not resist her.  
  
"Recca.."  
  
He found his body softening and he slowly placed his arms around her frame. Fuuko did not resist either.  
  
They stood there for a while. To anyone looking past they would have looked like lovers spending a special moment together. Recca did not push her away, rather he stood there holding her.  
  
Slowly they parted, it was a little embarrassing as each of them smiled sheepishly.  
  
Fuuko had the remnants of a tear on her cheek but she had a smile. Recca picked up his bag and smiled sheepishly at her, neither one knew what to say now.  
  
"I..... suppose I should be going now, it's starting to get late." Fuuko said. Recca nodded. Fuuko turned to leave, but before she left she said something to Recca that she had been meaning to say.  
  
"Heh, it's too bad I never beat you Recca, I wonder what it would have been like if I beat you and you were my ninja." She teased a little. Recca just smiled and put his hands on his hips. She started to walk away. What he said next surprised her, she wondered if he had remembered telling her the same thing years ago.  
  
"I would have been happy. to be your ninja. Fuuko." He said with sincerity that usually only reserved for Yanagi. Fuuko smiled and left to go home.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko walked inside and stretched as she fell onto the couch. She thought about the day as it had progressed. what a strange turn of events.  
  
She hugged herself a little.  
  
Recca.....  
  
She had never been held by a man before. Not like that. never like that.  
  
She remembered feeling how his body relaxed accepting her sign of affection and holding her.  
  
She did not know why she had done it in all honesty. She would never have imagined doing it. But right now she had gone through a lot of emotions that she could not explain. she would just have to deal with it and find out what it all meant.  
  
"Fuuko, Yanagi-chan called not long ago." Called her mother. Fuuko's eyes went up a little.  
  
"Yanagi."  
  
Fuuko walked over to the phone, she hesitated before picking it up. It could have been important.  
  
She dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yanagi. you called?"  
  
"Fuuko.." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko walked over to Yanagi's house that night, it was decided she would probably sleep the night. They had done that a lot in the past but not recently due to a lot of things.  
  
Fuuko arrived at Yanagi's house and after dinner they sat in Yanagi's room. First Mi-chan said they had needed to talk, now Yanagi. who was next. Recca?  
  
What was she? The Middle man firing wall?  
  
"Fuuko. have you talked with Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi asked a little worried. Fuuko looked away a little not knowing what to say. Fuuko sat on her bed and looked down for a moment.  
  
"Yanagi."  
  
". please. what did. he say."  
  
Fuuko paused heavily as she recalled that night. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Why walk all the way to this Café Mi-chan?" she said as they sat down.  
  
Mi-chan shrugged as he composed himself.  
  
"It seemed better this way." He said. Fuuko waited anxiously for what Mi- chan would say to her. It could be so many things, things were just a little too strange recently. But one thing was for sure to her.  
  
"It is about. Yanagi. isn't it." she said almost sadly. Mikagami looked down a little as well.  
  
"So.... you know." he said quite sure. She looked at him with determination.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't actually know that much, I just know you were probably with her about a week ago at the movies. I heard your voice." Fuuko said as if denoting their possible relationship.  
  
"....." Mikagami turned to the waitress who had decided they might want their order now.  
  
"I'll just have a cappuccino." He said. Fuuko paused heavily not sure what to get.  
  
"I. I'll just have a hot chocolate." She said, she was never really into coffee. Mikagami's brow creased a little.  
  
"How old are you? She'll have. a Macchiato Latte." He concluded. The waitress gave Mikagami a wink and walked off.  
  
Fuuko rolled her eyes, no woman seemed to be able to resist him even if he had NO charm and demanded that everyone keep a mile distance from him. Perhaps it was the mysteriousness about him that made him such an interest for the girl's at school. Though Fuuko frankly disliked that he refused to get to know anyone that well.  
  
But she had to admit, when he did spend time with her or any of her friends she liked him a lot. The more time she spent with him, the stronger her feelings got, no matter how she tried to fight them.  
  
But this whole, Yanagi and Mi-chan thing.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll like it." he had decided.  
  
Fuuko had tried to remain on the topic of Yanagi and Mi-chan, but found herself in denial, and did not want to know if they were indeed having a relationship but finally the topic would return to it.  
  
"I have. something to confess Kirisawa."  
  
Fuuko detested that Mi-chan called her Kirisawa, as if she were a guy or something, she would have preferred Fuuko, but then it would show they were possibly good friends.  
  
". Yanagi and I. have been spending time together."  
  
Fuuko's heart, no matter how ready for it she was, still sank. She knew it was true that they had been spending some time together, because of the phone call. but she wanted. she wanted so bad to be wrong.  
  
Her fist was clenched ready to punch him out.  
  
How dare he. how dare he, Yanagi was Recca's girlfriend. not his. Didn't he know how much this would hurt him. didn't he know how much it would hurt the group.  
  
. didn't he know how much it would hurt her.  
  
Fuuko refused to acknowledge the fact that, that idea had come to her head.  
  
"Mi-chan. I."  
  
"But it's not what you think."  
  
Fuuko's ears perked up to hear what strange scenario would have put them in the same theatre together alone.  
  
Strangely Fuuko found her self willing to listen.  
  
"..... you know. that Yanagi. reminds me of my sister." He looked directly at Fuuko as if he had some purpose or something to prove.  
  
"I know that. but. what does."  
  
". You have no idea the extent how she looks like her." Mikagami seemed a little in agony over the idea. It was not like him, the Mi-chan she knew would accept that fact and move on, but he did not seem himself at this point of time. He. he was opening up to her.  
  
When she thought about it, why was he telling HER about this. Was it because of something he thought she knew or he had something to prove?  
  
". even her eyes are similar. every time I look at Yanagi I see my sister and how much. I wish she was here now. My sister was the one who raised me when I was young. No matter what I do to block it out. I want Yanagi to be by my side, I keep telling myself she is not my sister. but when I'm not thinking about it I believe that Yanagi is my sister."  
  
"..... I don't understand Mi-chan. if that is how you feel, then. it's ok right? I mean, it's not like you and Yanagi are. or have done anything si."  
  
The look on Mikagami's told her other wise. Her face went pale.  
  
Mikagami looked down a little she had never seen his face ridden with such guilt before.  
  
"..... we had promised to keep our meetings secret because we knew that Recca would never understand. Why she agreed to spend time with me as my sister I never understood...... but I was selfish. I was happy to leave it as that. To feel like I was with my sister again. but about two weeks ago. I walked her home and at her door. something came over us. I don't know what. but.... Why she_"  
  
Fuuko almost jumped up with rage as if not wanting to hear the rest, but she had to, she just had to. She already knew what might have happened.  
  
Mikagami had kissed her, or Yanagi had kissed him or. oh it did not matter!  
  
"Why? WHY? Mikagami just look at yourself!" she had said Mikagami rather than Mi-chan this time. she felt something inside of her boil up.  
  
She was mad... real mad...  
  
Even with out hearing the full story, she did not want to hear anymore.....  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you blind?! Every girl in school, moral or not has a thing for you, whether it be a small attraction or a huge infatuation, but yes Mikagami every girl in school for some unknown reason can't help but be slightly attracted to you." Fuuko held her head in agony over this matter, she did not care that she was saying what was truth now. Fuuko's fist hit the table.  
  
She was PISSED...  
  
"I can't imagine what it would be like for Yanagi to spend so much time with you and not feel ANYTHING." Fuuko shook her head. She did not want to know about what had happened between Yanagi and Mikagami.  
  
"...... I am sorry, but. it had just sort of happened, it is totally out of character for me, and I am sure it is for Yanagi. Nothing was meant by_"  
  
"If that's true then why did you let it happen!" Fuuko was a little hysterical now. What was she to do?! What could she do??  
  
It was obvious that Mikagami probably was not interested in having a relationship with Yanagi, and perhaps Yanagi was not either, but the deed was done, they had done the wrong thing against Recca.  
  
Definitely against Recca. and against her.  
  
. .....against. ....her?  
  
Wait a moment why was she even here? What did this have to do with her???? And why did she even care of their matters, why did this matter really hurt her?  
  
Was it because she loved Recca like a childhood friend should and she did not want her friend to be hurt like this. Or.... was it her own heart breaking? Why was it she felt so hurt by Mikagami.  
  
He barely noticed her. True, buring the UBS they had gotten a little close, she had hugged him often then, she held him back by holding his hand on occasions, they had debated and held conversations..... but recently it had been only routine meetings at school and the occasional outing, but on each time they had been together he seemed to enjoy himself right?  
  
Like he actually enjoyed being with her and the others. even if his sarcastic and arrogant attitude showed other wise..  
  
Yet she had still had her eye on him at school and had a picture of him under her pillow. Though she could not classify her feelings as love. but yet her heart broke to hear such things from him.  
  
"." she calmed herself down and regained her composure.  
  
"What will you do. with what you know now?" a surprise question from him to Fuuko.  
  
". I believe you will not pursue a relationship with Yanagi right?" she assumed. He nodded. He cared about Yanagi. but the resemblance to his sister was too striking, it would be too strange. and then there was Recca.  
  
". what about. Recca?" she dared ask. Her face showed complete seriousness.  
  
". I do not know. that is why I asked to speak with you."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"You are Recca's best friend. I thought it best that you know so you may know what to do."  
  
"...... will you tell him?"  
  
No answer of course.  
  
"..... he would burn you till there was nothing left."  
  
"What will he do with Yanagi?" he asked. Fuuko paused heavily and looked down as she knew that she did not know the answer to that. Would he leave? Would he get angry? What?  
  
". I......I do not know."  
  
There was silence for a while when Mikagami finally spoke.  
  
"Forgive me. Fuuko." He said, finally saying her first name. Fuuko looked a little confused, it was not her he needed forgiveness from. He then stood up.  
  
"You should go home, it is getting late." He said.  
  
She just stared at him.  
  
"You ask me for forgiveness. why?" she asked puzzled. He looked at her for a moment but then started to walk off and paid the bill.  
  
Fuuko stared at him as he walked away from her. She sat back down in her seat as she toyed with her 'Macchiato Latte' that Mikagami has prescribed to her. She tried to process the information that had entered her head. She then hit the table with her fists.  
  
"Mi-chan.. You idiot."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Fuuko?'  
  
Fuuko snapped out of her thoughts. She then looked directly at Yanagi.  
  
No. Fuuko could not blame Mikagami wanting to spend with Yanagi because of that sisterly thing he had. And she could not blame Yanagi for spending time with him. She was a nice girl and probably would do it to make him feel better or something like that. But the fact is, the two of them had.  
  
". you kissed." she answered. Yanagi's face went pale and guilty. Fuuko looked at Yanagi determined.  
  
". Tell me." Fuuko started. ". why. what. what had happened?"  
  
Yanagi looked away a little a tear streaked her face.  
  
".I. I don't know. I. I don't feel that way for him. but we were spending. just so much time together. that for a moment."  
  
Yanagi looked down and started to cry. Fuuko could not help but pity her for some reason.  
  
". that night we had, had so much fun, I had never seen Mikagami-sempai smile so much before. he must have been very happy. and for one moment. just one moment. I had forgotten. the man I loved." She confessed it all.  
  
Fuuko just looked down as Yanagi cried to herself a little. Fuuko tried to stay angry with Yanagi but found. ...she could not.  
  
Fuuko sat next to her and held her as Yanagi cried.  
  
"I. I. I didn't mean to. it was an accident. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." she kept blubbering. Fuuko held her and comforted her as best she could.  
  
"Yanagi. what. what are you going to do."  
  
". what. do you mean?" Yanagi asked.  
  
". what. what will you do about Recca?" she asked slowly, could Yanagi live with the secret? Fuuko would not say, she failed to do so before and somehow she felt even if she was his best friend. she could not do it. it was not her place.  
  
Yanagi. what will you do? ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuuko returned home after school that day. Recca had not turned up for school. Fuuko did not want to think of why he was not there. It should be ok though right? Yanagi was at school today though Fuuko had not met her in any classes. They shared no classes, and Fuuko had been busy during breaks. she walked home with Domon. She was surprised to hear of a new woman in his life. She was right, that girl. what was her name? Kasumi actually seemed interested in Domon and he liked her as well. This led to that, so on and so forth.  
  
Fuuko was happy for her devoted friend to finally find someone who returns his feelings, and is someone who he cares about to. She then opened the door to her room. She felt a little exhausted and lay on her bed. She rummaged under her pillow again.  
  
She looked at the photo again.  
  
Mi-chan. what will you do? What do you really feel about us? About Yanagi?  
  
About me?  
  
The door started to open. Fuuko immediately sat up and hid the photo.  
  
"Who is_" Fuuko's eyes widened.  
  
"Recca?!" she said surprised. Even more to her surprise Recca's eyes looked redish. like he had been crying. His school clothing a bit messy, he had obviously been lying in bed before he had come to her house.  
  
Yanagi. must have said something.  
  
"Recca. I."  
  
Recca suddenly walked over to her immediately and plummeted himself into her and embraced her. In her surprise they were sprawled in the bed.  
  
Recca lay on top of her holding her in an embrace.  
  
Fuuko paused heavily as she could hear her friend begin to sob.  
  
"Recca."  
  
Fuuko said no more as she let her body relax and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
.. Recca.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm glad to write more about Recca and Yanagi rather than just Mi-chan and Fuuko all the time, it's fun. Though Fuuko is my favourite character so no matter what FoR so no matter what she will always be a main character : ) I can't help it _  
  
I know a tofu lover probably has a gun out or called a bounty hunter to kill me already, but really it will go a good way just not yet. 


	6. Roses are not for forgivness only love

Well what do you know, I'm writing the 6th chapter. Been meaning to do this for a while. But I could never figure out how to write it and I gave up. But here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: did I tell ya I owned Flame of Recca... That was a blatant LIE I tells ya.  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
That was right.... Nothing happened.  
  
Fuuko sat on her bed leaning against her pillows while Recca sat on the edge of her bed, his elbows on his knees.  
  
His face... distant.  
  
Fuuko fumbled with her pillow for a little bit. She could not look at him for very long... the Recca she knew was in a very far place.  
  
"......Recca..."  
  
"I bet you've been hearing a lot in the last few days." He said slowly.  
  
Fuuko felt a little guilty that she had not said anything to Recca.  
  
"I... did try to tell you but_"  
  
Recca shook his head.  
  
"Fuuko would you be my date for the Ball this year?" he asked suddenly. Fuuko was taken back in surprise.  
  
She looked at Recca how was now looking directly at her. The redness in his eyes finally fading. She still had a lot to say but found she would not and could not say anymore. It was like he had come here to talk to her about it, but now that he had come neither he nor she WANTED to talk about it.  
  
"I_Uh, I... well um sure." She found herself. He then smiled a bit more like his usual self.  
  
"Thanks Fuuko, well it's in three weeks make sure you remind me." He said.  
  
Fuuko just sat there with an incredulous look on her face. Date? Ball? Smile? What's going on here? Obviously Recca was trying his fastest to get over what had been going on. He had not spoken a word about Yanagi or Mikagami as yet. As if he was afraid to look weak... in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, uh sure, but Recca_"  
  
He got up and dusted himself off a little. He then headed for the door.  
  
Fuuko just sat there stupefied as she watched him walk out the door.  
  
Ok... what just happened here?  
  
Fuuko jumped out of bed and went after him. She caught him just outside her house.  
  
"Recca! What happened?" she asked immediately. She stopped not far behind him. Recca did turn for a moment.  
  
"Please Recca, I need to know."  
  
He just stood there for a moment.  
  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore Fuuko..."  
  
Fuuko did not know what he meant for a while there. Then Recca turned his head to her and smiled a little. Fuuko gasped as he started to walk off again. He smiled the same way she had.  
  
The way she had done for years. The way she had smiled at the Urabotousatsujin... when she lied about pain...  
  
Fuuko then put her foot down.  
  
"Hanabishi Recca don't you dare!" she shouted. He then spun around to look at her again.  
  
"But Fuuko! I know you like that arrogant Iceberg! He's hurt us both! Me I can deal with, but you! I won't stand for it!" he said angrily. Fuuko crossed her arms.  
  
Yes she was thankful that Recca was looking out for her, but she did not need him fixing her problems. Yes he was right that she liked him, though she was surprised he noticed at all...  
  
... but still... fighting Mikagami was not going to change anything. Even if it would satisfy some strange emotion in her to know the Ice boy got his ass kicked after all the stress he had caused her.  
  
But it still was not right.  
  
"Recca... as much..." she laughed a little. "As much as I'd love to kick his ass... I... I just..."  
  
Recca slumped a little.  
  
"Damn... I was looking forward to it so much too." He sighed a little. Fuuko smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Recca."  
  
Recca put on that annoying goofy grin of his. He cocked his head to the side a little and put his hand on his hips a little.  
  
"I.... Uh, about before... what I did..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Recca." She seemed confident enough about what she was saying but she found it difficult to keep eye contact with him for that sentence.  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"Um, well you'll still be my date right?" he scratched his head a little.  
  
Fuuko arched an eye brow and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you insane?!" she said exasperated. Recca almost fell over.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Who'd wanna go with YOU to the ball I'd rather go by myself. Besides I didn't even remember there was a ball on in a few weeks." She pointed her finger at him rudely.  
  
"Why I oughtta_"  
  
"Besides I think there is someone else who would rather go with you than me." She finished.  
  
Recca just went silent for a moment.  
  
Fuuko then walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He let himself get dragged along. Though he was confused.  
  
"Fu-Fuuko what?"  
  
Fuuko felt a new sense of strength go into her. Everything started to come into view...  
  
People made mistakes... that was what people did. And yes many are unforgivable... but not many are not understandable. But one thing was for sure.  
  
Yanagi no matter what she had done... loved Recca with all her heart. She would not have told him other wise...  
  
Recca loved Yanagi no matter what, he would not have stressed over Yanagi as much as he did if he did not.  
  
Mikagami... well he was just lonely... wishing for his sister with all his heart and it had blinded him.  
  
And herself....  
  
Well... they were all young... they were all dumb in their own way no matter how smart they thought they were.  
  
And some mistakes when you're young... should be forgiven. And one thing was for sure in Fuuko's heart.  
  
Recca should forgive Yanagi.....  
  
"Recca..... you really should be talking to Yanagi about this stuff."  
  
"ah? Fuuko? I didn't even tell you what happened." He said confused about what she was doing and where this new found strength was coming from.  
  
"I don't care and I don't want to know. I've heard enough crap from everyone that I don't WANT to know... all I was to know is that you and Yanagi are all fixed up..... after that, everything WILL be back to normal." Fuuko concluded.  
  
"But Fuu_"  
  
"ENOUGH! You're going to do what I say!!" she shouted at him when they came to a stand still after she had dragged him a fair way.  
  
"But_" He suddenly stopped as he realized where Fuuko had dragged him. He was dumbstruck and had no idea what to say to her. She had been forceful in her time, but this was...  
  
"It's for your own good." She said and in Fuuko's own way she shouted out to Yanagi from her yard.  
  
"YANAGI!! Get out here I know you're in there!" she shouted so loud that the people walking near by turned to look at her.  
  
Recca just face faulted. He was used to Fuuko's antics from years of experience but this was way out there...  
  
"Fuu_" Recca turned a little to talk to his childhood friend for a moment. He realized he did not know what do to. But when he turned his friend had disappeared.  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"R-Recca..." stammered a voice from the door of her house. Recca turned back to look at the owner of the surprised voice.  
  
He found the words of anger and sadness that were in him previously had begun to leave him.  
  
"........Hime..." he said.  
  
He saw Yanagi's lips quiver and she then burst into tears.  
  
"Recca!" she cried out and she ran out to him and fell into his arms.  
  
Not for one moment did Recca hesitate to accept her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Recca. Please forgive me... I'm so sorry..." she repeated over and over into his chest. He then tightened his embrace around her and let his face into her hazel hair.  
  
He... he just could not be mad anymore. Maybe it was weakness, maybe it was wrong for him to forgive so soon... but all he knew was that he loved her with all her heart and he already knew that he would die for her... over and over again... how could he throw this away.... Even after what had happened...  
  
.... She still loved him... this much he knew... despite it all. She had made a mistake...  
  
yes that was true... but he still loved her too.  
  
"... please forgive me Recca-kun... I don't know what came over me... please..... please...."  
  
It hurt him to see his Hime... the one he swore himself to begging him for something like... forgiveness...  
  
***********  
  
Nin stands for endurance  
  
*********  
  
He remembered the words his mother told him before he had risked his life to save her from Kurei.  
  
It would take some endurance for him to get through this. But he would. He loved her and knew in his heart that he would...  
  
"... please Recca..."  
  
... forgive her.  
  
***Oh, you're awake..."  
  
"Hanabishi-kun, are you alright?... Where is that lady?"  
  
Don't worry I made her go away... Hime..."  
  
"Hime?"  
  
"That's right. You're my Hime. I'm your ninja."  
  
"That sounds kinda' weird..."  
  
"That doesn't matter... a ninja must protect his princess...***  
  
***  
  
Oh the mushiness... :P  
  
I spose I had to do something like that. Is that the end? Well it is happy ending for Recca and Yanagi as usual, but what happened to Fuuko??  
  
Stay tuned! 


	7. The roses are red

Well some nice people emailed me about finishing this story. I felt kinda off put for a while cause of lotsa things but you all don't need to hear about that! I'm doing this for those really nice people who said they wanted me to finish it! And of course I still love Flame of Recca, I wish there was more

Anyhow recapping, Recca and Yanagi are all forgiven and forgetting now. But Fuuko still has loose ends.

I'm tempted to have Fuuko fight Mikagami, I'd love to know who'd win. Even though I tend to think Mikagami would, I'd like to imagine that Fuuko's tenacity, intuition would eventually over come him :P hah hah.

Disclaimer! I don't own nothing! But if you give it to me... I WILL!

* * *

Graduation Day.

Graduation hats were thrown into the air late in a late autumn after noon. The cherry tree blossoms falling softly but in grand numbers to the floor as it usually did around this time.

(actually I have no idea hah hah)

Students talked amongst themselves excited about finishing high school, apprehensive about their future and sad at leaving friends. Promises of forever friendships were exchanged and people parted ways.

Amongst the crowd of well wishers a single girl looked anxiously through the crowd. She had a rundown photo in one hand and her graduation book in the other.

She seemed to be waiting for him, as if knowing with out any reason why, that the man in the photo would return here on this day. She had no reason to think he would come... come perhaps to say congratulations... to say hello, or even... perhaps good bye..... ... on his own parting he barely said a thing, she only saw him drive away.

She watched from a far as the girls gathered around his car. She could not blame him for leaving the way he did, but... he could have at least said good-bye to them... ... to her...

The last students soon left and she stood there alone on the rooftop on which she spoke his name aloud to her friends.

Minutes past, and soon it was almost and hour. She berated herself, how foolish of her to think that even after the all the incidents a year ago between them all could have formed some stronger bond between them all. I mean if a guy could not bond with them after life and death situations, then what hope was there.

But she was so sure... that he cared even a little about her... if he had to ask for her forgiveness...

--------- "Forgive me. Fuuko." ------------

But she quickly erased the thought; it was like a lifetime ago anyway.

She laughed a little; she always wondered what it would have been like to fight him...

... too bad she would never find out.

She looked at her fuujin and looked proudly at the main Kaze' crystal she had gained recently.

"Hmph, I'm sure if I could beat Raiha... he'd be a piece of cake." She awarded herself the victory with out the battle.

She then looked at the photo one last time and then let it go into the wind to join the falling cherry blossoms. She sighed, but then she smiled.

She could leave now; perhaps now she could be over him... he was gone after all...

She turned and left with a soft smile on her face.

...... good bye.....

--------- 5 minutes later..... -----------

A young man walked slowly to the school grounds...

He pushed the school gates open and walked towards the front of the school. He looked up a little.

His attention leading him to the top of the roof... he smiled a little at the memories there. He never said anything about he recalled the little bunch of renegades he'd see on the roof from his quiet lunch spot on the school grounds. No one could really make them out but everyone knew that the roof was reserved for three crazy monkeys and one sweet princess.

He put one hand in his pocket and sighed again. He knew he should have visited at an early date. Perhaps he should have even been at their graduation..... but somehow he felt the memories of girl groupies would irritate him while here.

He was about to turn when he noticed a worn image lying a little under gathering cherry petals.

He leant down slowly and plucked it up.

Upon seeing it he paused heavily... but then smiled... not because of the condition of the photo but because of whom it contained and when it was taken......

She was smiling, battered and torn as she looked after the tournament, she was still smiling, her arm linked onto his. He was not as excited as her in the photo, but then again who could be livelier than her? But he was... some how elated in the photo.

He found himself laughing to himself.

He turned around to leave, the photo in one hand...

A bouquet of red roses in the other...

....... And we all know that red roses are for love....

--------------------- THE END! Finally! Yay! Well we all know who the roses are for I DON'T need to say it!

Thanks to those who really wanted me to finish it. I'm not sure if it flowed with the past chapters because I haven't updated this in ages, but I thought after the last chapter there needed to be a reprieve... time had to pass and Fuuko getting a confession so soon after the fact would be tacky and done to death like I did in my other fic and every other fic :P

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

Check out my advent children/ final fantasy are at deviant art! My handle is Kazeyurei ofcourse! My flame of recca fanart sucks but I got another one coming that's better :P


End file.
